Loss
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Mojo decides to give up trying to take over the world, and leave Townsville. How will Blossom react? Read and review.


It was a rainy day in the city of Townsville. The sky was filled with droplets of water, which would soon collide with the ground beneath them. The streets were almost flooded by the thousands of tiny drops landing on them, making it almost impossible to drive safely. Nobody was willing to go out in that kind of weather, so they were forced to stay at home and do what ever they felt like. For once there was no sign of any people outside. Normally, just about everyone would be out working, or just playing with their friends. But not today, because it was raining in Townsville. Even the Powerpuff Girls couldn't go outside. Not even super heroes wanted to be in the rain.

And it's the same for the villains. Every criminal, and every super villain who wasn't locked in jail, was finding a way to protect himself from the rain. They had all temporarily put their plans on hold. Him put a new potion he created away for the day, and Princess set her new super suit aside. All of the villains were eagerly waiting for the rain to stop. Except for one, who may very well have been the smartest, and most stubborn out of them all. Mojo Jojo, a monkey with a big brain who never seems to stop talking. For unknown reasons, Mojo never abbreviates anything he says. He even goes as far as to end up stating the same thing more than once. Unlike all of the other villains on this rainy day, Mojo was hard at work trying to make another plan to take over the world.

Actually, he was just looking through his old plans, trying to find ways to improve them. The monkey had finally given up trying to create a new plan, since it seemed like he tried everything already. Mojo had a huge pile of papers sitting on the floor, each one with a different plan drawn on it. He picked up a random plan, and carefully examined it. He looked at every detail, every square inch of the paper until he gave up on that one, and threw it into another pile of plans he already looked at. The next one he picked up had a picture of the girls standing under what looked like a giant piano. Mojo remembered that plan. It was one of his first ones. Of course, it had failed miserably, but somehow he already knew it would. Something about it just made him feel like the whole thing was pointless, like he wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe it was just a stupid plan.

Mojo tossed it aside, and picked up another one. This one was one of his better plans. It was the one where he snuck into the girl's slumber party. It almost worked, but like all of his other plans, it failed. But something about it was different from his other plans. It gave him a feeling that he had never felt before. He was actually in the girl's house, and for a while they actually trusted him. After it failed, he found out that they knew it was him all along, but they still ended up trusting him. Why was it so easy to earn their trust? Mojo took a moment to try and answer that question. Then, he found his conclusion.

"It must have all been a trick! They never really trusted me, they just wanted me to believe that they did!" His voice echoed through the entire room. Then it occurred to him, that if they never really trusted him he wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to dump Antidote X on them. The only way he could have done that was if they trusted him, but that's what confused him so much. He didn't think any of the Powerpuff Girls could ever trust him. Well, maybe Bubbles, but her sisters wouldn't allow it. Then Mojo realized something that almost made his heart stop. He glanced at all of his plans, but all he saw was a pile of pity and despair. He was losing interest in taking over the world. He didn't feel the need to keep on trying. He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore.

Mojo walked away from his pile of misery, and set himself down on a large couch. He didn't even know why he got such a big couch, it wasn't like anyone was going to be sitting with him. He nearly broke his back trying to carry it out of a conveniently located store, and it was even harder since he had to do it without anyone finding out. The last thing he needed was the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo sighed as his thoughts drifted to his only real enemies, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. He didn't think much of Bubbles, or Buttercup, but when the Powerpuff Girls came to his mind, he always thought about Blossom. Mojo hated her to no end. He blamed her for all of his failures, even if it was one of her sisters. Somehow, he felt like the only reason anyone ever stands up to him and tries to stop him, was because of his red haired nemesis.

Mojo looked at all of his plans again. "They're all nothing but failures, each and everyone one of them. Just attempts to reach an unreachable goal. I've spent years trying to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, along with anyone else who opposes me, and every day of those years, I thought that the next plan would be better. But no! The Powerpuff Girls continued to defeat me, and throw me in prison. Well, never again will that happen! I've wasted too much of my life with these pathetic little girls. If I cannot take over the world, then I have no reason to stay in this town."

Mojo stood up from his unnecessarily large couch, and walked over to the door. He gave his plans one last glance, before pushing the door open and slowly making his way down the stairs. He didn't want to bring anything with him, since just about everything he owned was for evil purposes. Then he realized that it was still raining. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was soaking wet. "Curses…" He continued to walk through the City of Townsville, towards the airport. Then a thought came to him. How would the Powerpuff Girls feel if he just disappeared? "It is none of my concern," He said out loud, but he couldn't get his mind off of it. Anyone would believe that the girls would be glad if he was gone, but would they? Or at least would Blossom? Mojo stopped walking when the leader of the Powerpuff Girls entered his thoughts again. "Of course she would be glad, I'm a villain," He said to himself, and was glad nobody was there to hear him. He continued walking until he could see his destination.

There were very few people at the airport, and Mojo was glad. He was hated throughout the city, and the world. Sometimes people would throw things at him when they saw him, even if he wasn't doing anything evil. The thought of everyone throwing stuff at him, and making rude comments just made Mojo want to leave even more. He walked past a few people, trying not to let them see his face, until he saw a plane. He didn't know where it was going, but anywhere was better then there. Mojo walked to it, and prepared to get on, but then he heard a voice behind him.

"It's Mojo Jojo!! Someone call the Powerpuff Girls!!" It was a female, shouting as she backed away from the monkey about to get on the plane.

"The Powerpuff Girls…" Mojo said to himself. Then he started to remember the first time they had stopped him. His first plan may have been the best out of all of them, but it still was unsuccessful. No matter how hard he tried, he always failed, and it made him feel like a failure. Then, in a flash, the girl he was thinking about earlier appeared in front of him.

"Causing trouble on a rainy day? You really must be desperate," She said.

"You are alone. Where are your sisters?" Mojo turned to face Blossom, as he questioned her.

"I decided that since you were unarmed, I'd come alone this time." Blossom put herself into a fighting stance. "Let's make this quick, I need to go back home soon."

Mojo stared at her, as she waited for him to make a move. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to get the heck out of that town. "No," Was all he said.

"Huh? What do you mean no?" Blossom asked him, completely confused.

"I cannot fight you anymore. I've gotten tired of wasting my life in this town, trying to conquer the world. I'm leaving, and I'm going to start over. I will be a less evil person, and have a much better life."

Blossom heard every word clearly, but the only one she could remember was "Leaving." She rose and eyebrow, then asked. "Leaving?"

"Correct. I've gotten tired of having to deal with you and your sisters."

"So your just gonna give up being evil, and leave?" Blossom didn't have a problem with him giving up his evil ways, but she didn't understand why he had to leave. He had a great house, and he could get everyone to like him if he just tried.

"Yes, I cannot stay here."

"But what about all of your stuff?"

"I don't want it anymore, it would just be a reminded of my past."

"Oh…" There was a moment of silent, as they just stared at each other. Blossom didn't know what to say, Mojo was leaving and that was that. Finally, she found the right words. "Are you sure you want to leave? Because, you could still have a good life here."

"No, I couldn't. I want to have a fresh start, with a new town." Blossom broke eye contact with him, and looked at the plane he was about to go inside.

"Ok then… I guess this is goodbye." Mojo looked into her big eyes, and could see that somewhere deep down, she didn't want him to go. It could have been because she didn't feel the need for him to go, or maybe it was because she had somewhat enjoyed him being there.

"Farewell, Blossom," Mojo finally said, causing Blossom's eyes to widen. Before Blossom could open her mouth to say something, Mojo was on the plane and in his seat. She thought about going in after him, but knew it would do no good. She couldn't change the fact that he was leaving. All she could do was watch as the plane took off.

Mojo could see her through the window next to his seat, and he knew that she was using her super vision to see him. As he watched her get further and further from him, he quietly said to himself: "I'll miss you too…"

The End...


End file.
